


A Casual Interruption

by DaintyCrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes is Worthy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Swearing, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Buckys Augenbrauen zuckten genervt. „Stell ihn einfach woanders hin.“„Wirklich lustig, Ice Man.“„Ernsthaft?!“ Bucky legte mit einem lauten Geräusch sein Buch beiseite, und erhob sich, bevor er zu ihm hinüberließ. „Heb ihn einfach hoch, und trag ihn woanders hin.“ Er griff nach Thors Hammer und hob ihn hoch. „Siehst du? Nicht so schwer.“





	A Casual Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Casual Interruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588866) by [through_shadows_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling). 



Bucky war ruhig und _leise_ dabei im Aufenthaltsraum des Towers zu lesen, als die Tür aufging wurde, und niemand geringeres als Tony hereinschlenderte.  
Bucky warf ihm lediglich einen kurzen Blick zu, aber er konnte auf Tonys Gesicht sehen, dass dieser weniger als nicht begeistert war, dass er nur Bucky hier vorfand.  
„Wo sind alle?“, fragte Tony mit leicht weinerlicher Stimme.  
„Sie probieren in der Turnhalle neue Trainingsmethoden mit Thor aus.“  
„Aww, und niemand wollte mich einladen?“  
„Seit Tagen hat dich niemand von uns gesehen.“ Daher wohl auch Tonys aktuelles Outfit: zerschlissene Jeans, ein verblasstes schwarzes T-Shirt, und das ganze Stinkt nach einer Mischung aus Deo und Schweiß, zusammen mit Kaffee und Motorfett.  
Tony neigte den Kopf. „Okay, das ist fair.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, sodass es sogar noch mehr von seinem Kopf ab stand. „Aber ihr solltet euch wirklich ansehen, was ich zusammengeschraubt habe. Es ist wirklich genial, es- SCHEISSE! VERDAMMT!“  
Bucky sah auf, und wurde so Zeuge davon, wie Tony auf einem Fuß herumhüpfte. Während er den anderen in seinen Händen hielt. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was zum Teufel läuft falsch mit dir?“  
„Thor hat seinen gottverdammten Hammer auf dem Boden liegen lassen!“ Tonys Unterlippe bebte dramatisch. „Ich denke, ich könnte mir den kleinen Zeh gebrochen haben.“  
Bucky verdrehte die Augen. „Der kann nicht _so_ schwer sein.“  
„Äh. Doch, er kann. Und warum hat Thor ihn einfach so mitten im Weg liegengelassen?! Wie genau sollen wir denn so in die Küche kommen?“  
Buckys Augenbrauen zuckten genervt. „Stell ihn einfach woanders hin.“  
„Wirklich lustig, Ice Man.“  
„Ernsthaft?!“ Bucky legte mit einem lauten Geräusch sein Buch beiseite, und erhob sich, bevor er zu ihm hinüberließ. „Heb ihn einfach hoch, und trag ihn woanders hin.“ Er griff nach Thors Hammer und hob ihn hoch. „Siehst du? Nicht so schwer.“  
Tonys Mund weitete sich und er bekam Glubschaugen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“  
Bucky drehte den Hammer in seinen Händen. „Was gemacht? Etwas vom Boden aufheben?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leute heutzutage. Ich schwöre bei Gottm es ist wirklich als könntet ihr nichts mehr alleine machen.“ Er legte den Hammer auf dem Küchentisch ab.  
„Was?“, verlangte er dann mit einem wütenden Blick von Tony zu erfahren, als dieser ihn weiterhin anstarrte.  
„Du, äh- Wow. Ich meine, das ist-“ Tony schluckte und erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Richtig. Na dann. Mach weiter mit was auch immer.“ Er machte eine schwache Handbewegung und verschwand dann in die Küche.  
Bucky setzte sich mit einem Schnauben wieder hin, und las weiter.


End file.
